My Love My Card
by Dragonic Lilac Fire
Summary: We all know that Kai and Aichi became friends because of Blaster Blade. Right, now what if there was another one but it was a girl. How will things go if they meet again.
1. Chapter 1

**Nostalgic**

I would like to thank you my readers for reading this story blog and enjoy for those fan-fiction story lovers. I am just a cardfight vanguard fan. All credit goes to the Anime series cardfight vanguard and copy right of the cards. My story is about Toshiki Kai and my OC Jessica Fai Lee. Ok story start and let us picture it. Picture the story with your mind. Feel that you are there yourself. Setting: Start of Vanguard aka Season 1 up to Legion Mate.

 _ **Forgot me not so I thought**_

(Normal PVO)

We see a girl running to her school. This girl is Jessica Lee. She is an ordinary girl with average looks, average grades and not so active in school. With her walking to school is her friend Taishiwa Kanazawa aka 'Mio'. Although Mio was supposed to be in the middle school division but Mio accelerated to Jessica's class. These two go back, their friendship dated back about seven years ago. Jessica transferred to a private school located in the city of Manila called Alice University. Alice, which is the first name of the school, stands for Academic Learning Institute Creating Excellent Students. Alice was a school recognized by schools abroad. The school specializes in bring out the best in all their student's talents (Yes Cardfight Vanguard happens to be in the curriculum). Jessica was one of the few students granted scholar ship as a card fighter. The uniform for girls was like that of Miyaji Academy but it was like Fukuhara by color. The school is like Fukuhara and Singapore Institute but it was for girls only.

 **_FLASH_BACK: START_**

"Class we have a new student her name is Lee Jessica Fai. She is a student under the Cardfight Vanguard Scholarship Program. Hope you like it here Jessica," said the class adviser. Jessica smiled at the girls but they can only clap their hands to welcome Jessica. Jessica went to her section that is merely composed of spoiled bratty girls who only think of Vanguard as a silly card game for boys and tomboys.

"Thank you for the nice welcome" said Younger Jessica as she went to her seat. Younger Mio was beside her. Mio looked down on Jessica at first.

 **Period: Cardfight Vanguard (9am to 10:30 am)**

 _Next, we have to the Motion figure system_ **Taishiwa VS Jessica** Mio walked to the system and placed her deck slamming it on the table. Mio hated this period in class.

"Your deck should be treated with Respect. Respect your cards and Clan, They are you allies on Cray, Ms. Kanazawa," said Younger Jessica as she placed her on the table calmly. The girls looked at Jessica like a weirdo.

"She said allies on cray?" said a girl behind Jessica. The girls started to gossip around them.

"Clan what is that like a ninja or something?" said a girl behind Mio. Mio did not like Jessica's attitude.

"What are you talking about it is just a stupid card game. Why are you treating it with Respect?" said Younger Mio sarcastically. Jessica was angry.

"I met my friends by this card game and **PICTURE IT** you are my opponent on Cray. WE are Vanguards!" said Younger Jessica as she pointed at Mio. Younger Mio was hesitant to fight her now.

"Picture what?" said Younger Mio as she drew five cards.

Jessica already drew her five cards ahead of Mio. Jessica's eyes glowed with Psyqualia. Jessica was not aware that she and Mio where already at Cray. They are facing each other on a terrain filled with trees. Mio though that it was the system running little that she knew Cardfight Vanguard was really happening in the real world thanks to the people called Vanguards. Jessica was one of the chosen ones to be a Vanguard.

"I will not repeat myself Kanazawa Picture it our fight and have some fun will you," said Younger Jessica as she recalled younger Kai saying it to her back in a card shop in Japan.

"Stand up the Vanguard, Dedication Angel, Sui," said Younger Jessica as she wanted Mio to picture it.

"Stand up my Vanguard, Bermuda Cadet, Shizuku" said Younger Mio as she continued to hesitate to play the game.

Luckily, Mio started to picture it. Their battle was swift and graceful. Jessica rode her avatar, Harmony Angel, Emilie. Jessica showed her potential in the match. Mio was stunned to see that the game was this exciting. Jessica managed to beat Mio but Mio did not hold a grudge on Jessica instead they became friends. Mio recalled the words that she said to Jessica that day.

"You're good on wonder you got in this section. I am sorry if I was rude to you. I never thought that Vanguard was this much fun," said the Younger Mio to Younger Jessica. Younger Jessica smiled.

"Sure we can be friends," said Younger Jessica as her right hand held the locket on her neck.

 **_FLASH_BACK: END_**

Years passed since that day, Mio noticed Jessica wore the locket. Jessica was preoccupied with something. Mio and Jessica where joined by Yuri Suzugamori (A/n: No relation with Ren in this story) Yuri swiped Jessica's necklace off her neck as they went to school. Yuri and Mio started to run away from Jessica. Of course, Jessica ran after them but she was in bad shape.

"Catch us if you can Fai," said Yuri as she and Mio wanted to get away form Jessica. "You two are so dead," Jessica yelled at Yuri as she tried to catch her breath.

Yuri and Mio wondered what was inside the locket as they went to their classroom. They knew that Jessica would take a while to get here especially since they knew that Jessica not that good in sports. Yuri noticed Mio looking at the necklace.

"Mio want to look at this thing too?" asked Yuri as Mio wanted to open it. "let us hurry, Yuri" Yuri nodded to Mio.

Mio and Yuri managed to open it. They saw a seven-year-old boy that looked like the renowned card fighter Toshiki Kai. Mio knew that Jessica likes Kai as an idol in card fights but not like this. Yuri noticed something.

"Hey, this kid looks like," said Yuri as Mio replied, "Jessica knows THE Toshiki Kai" Jessica arrives to the room panting.

"Morning Jessica, Slept in?" said a person from their class.

That person is Mathew De Vera. One of Jessica rivals in the school when it comes to Vanguard. Jessica went to Mio and Yuri as Mathew went to Jessica. Mathew wanted to mess up Jessica's day as usual. Jessica is the top student in this school in Vanguard. (He looks a bit like Leon but he thinks more of like Ren.) Mathew used to the number one student but now he is just the second best. Mathew was also a scholar in Vanguard but he was the only boy allowed by the school to study here. Mathew noticed Jessica's Necklace. He gets it from Mio.

"Well… Well what do we have here…? Um…" said Mathew as he played with Jessica's necklace. Jessica was already mad with her friends but Mathew was on another level.

"Little miss card fighter likes the Dragon King, Toshiki Kai. I never knew that you like him. He left Q4 to join Asteroid. He sound like a bad guy to me," said Mathew as Jessica just threw Mathew in the face with her school bag. Jessica gave a cold stare as she got her necklace back.

"Mathew, if I ever fight you in Vanguard Class you will regret it" Jessica went to her seat.

"Sorry, Jessica we where careless" Mio and Yuri said as Jessica looked at them. "I guess I can forgive you… Mio and Yuri" Mio and Yuri felt their spines shiver as a cold wind blew passed them.

The class in Alice University started. It was Vanguard, Mathew cursed with bad luck is paired with Jessica. Jessica used the Gold Paladins while Mathew gets the Pale moon. Unfortunately, for Mathew Jessica demolished him heartlessly. Mio and Yuri look at poor Mathew.

"Poor Guy" said Mio as Yuri added;"He should not have said that to Jessica. She will kill anyone to make Kai sound bad" The school bell rang as the students went back to class. The lectures continued. The subjects where Philippine History, Math: Algebra and Science: Physics.

 **TIME SKIP (Lunchtime)**

Mathew noticed Jessica was going to the top floor more often. Jessica did not notice Mathew fallowing her. Mathew noticed Mio and Yuri with him after a few steps.

"What are you doing here?" said Mathew as Mio and Yuri cover his mouth. "Hush….." "Quiet"

"We noticed Jessica acting like this since our teacher gave us the forms for which High School would we enroll next year," said Mio as Mathew nodded. Yuri notice that they where about to loss Jessica's trail.

"I asked her but she did not answer my question," said Yuri as they went to the rooftop. Jessica was sitting on the floor. They heard her talking to the sky.

"Should I go back to Japan or continue to study here?" said Jessica as her friends jaw dropped. Jessica noticed them at the door. "Come out, I know you are there"

Mio and the others tried to make a good excuse to lie to Jessica. Yuri gave the flier to Jessica. Jessica read the flier.

"Mio, Yuri and Mathew you want to form a team with me?" said Jessica as Mio and Yuri nodded.

Mathew was sweating as he said, "Well, I um… better get going…" Mathew ran off taking the flier with him. The crush on Jessica was obvious.

"Any ways, Jessica Q4 and Asteroid will come to the Philippines this April," Yuri said as the girl went back to the cafeteria. They bought red bean bus and some strawberry milk. Mio saw a vacant table.

"We can sit here to continue with our lunch break," Mio said as they went to the table. After a few minutes, Mathew comes back.

"I will join you," Mathew said. Mio and Yuri knew that he would join them eventually. "You will need a manager and a fourth member," Mathew then added. Jessica looks at him coldly.

"Whatever, Mathew" Jessica said as she threw the trash in the trash bin.

"Plan get together is a go," said Yuri as Mio nodded. Mathew started to like the idea of being with Jessica. Jessica sighed, as she had no choice but to accept it.

Afternoon classes started as Mio and Yuri passed notes about the tournament. Mathew looked distracted from the lesson. Jessica was taking notes in class. After the long hours of lecture, we see Jessica, Mio, Yuri and Mathew go to the faculty. They will ask their adviser to allow them to join the tournament.

"Sir Neil," said Mathew and the others as their teacher replied, "yes, what can I do for you, Kids" Mio handed the flier to the teacher. "A tournament, you want to join?" The principal came to see what was going on.

"Principal" said Sir Neil as the student look at the principal. The principal smiled. "I approve this, this will be good for your carrier as card fighters and it is good advertisement for our school. Let me call the Tatsunagi Corporation at once" Mio, Mathew, Yuri and Jessica sweat dropped as their principal got the phone and dialed a long distance call.

"Alright since the principal said it is Ok I will allow you," said our teacher as the other teachers nods.

"Thank you sir" we said in unison.

 **Time Skip after two months of training…**

(Jessica's PVO)

I was happy that time since it was my last year in the Philippines as a student of Alice University. I have decided to go back to Japan. I will transfer schools. I know I will leave Mio and Yuri but they can accept it right.

"Wait for me Misaki, Taishi and Toshiki" I said to myself.

After three months of training, the tournament arrives. The Tatsunagi Corporation was kind enough to take care of our trip to the Stadium. The Manila Stadium is the place where we will face the best of the best in Vanguard. We arrived to the entrance as we where the last team to arrive. The red carpet rolled at the floor as we see the media and news reporters getting interviews on Q4 and Asteroid. I was nervous. Mathew was calm the same goes for Yuri and Mio. Mio held my hand.

"Nervous?" said Mio as I nodded. _I felt like I was having a stomachache or was it my excitement._

We walked on the carpet then the reporters went to us. "We are here live with the favorites to win this tournament. Please welcome Team Alice" Mathew took a step forward.

"Yes thank you. We are Team Alice you may know our school Alice University. We are here to compete against the best. That is all. Excuse us," Mathew said to the media. We went to our dressing room. We meet Q4 along the way.

"We are lost thanks a lot, Shin" Misaki said as she blamed it on her uncle. Shin sweat drooped. Kamui looked like he needed to go to the bathroom. Aichi was looking for some help.

"Excuse me, can I ask for your help" Aichi said to us. We talked to Aichi about the way to the rooms. Mathew liked Aichi. I am sure that Mathew would like to face Aichi in the tournament.

Kamui looked at us from a far. "Misaki, Shin-san over there It's Team Alice and Aichi is taking with the enemy" Mio and Yuri, noticed the other members of Q4 walking to us.

"Aichi" yelled Misaki and Kamui as Aichi turned to see them. Aichi smiled as he turned to his team.

"Sorry Everyone" Aichi said. We got along with Q4. Kamui then apologized for over thinking things. We form our team forgave him.

Then after a few seconds, Asteroid came. Ren smiled at us. Asaka glared at us especially at us girls. Tetsu looked at us for five seconds then closed his eyes. Then he came in to my sight. Kai looked at me. I saw a faint smile on his face. I did not notice that he was smiling at Aichi or was it my imagination. My heart was beating fast at that moment. It was so long ago since I last saw the person. We used to be kids back then but now, I felt that Kai forgot about me.

"Kai you forgot about me?" I said to myself as he walked passed us including Q4. Mathew smiled.

"The great Ren Suzugamori and The Toshiki Kai, I want to fight them," said Mathew as Aichi nodded. Aichi noticed my faint sorrow.

"Is something wrong?" Aichi asked me. I tried to hide it from them all as I said, "No, Sendo-san sorry".

"Gang we better get going," 'The manager' of Q4 said. Misaki glared at her uncle. Mio and Yuri saw my face."Good bye, see you" Aichi and Kamui, said as we parted ways. Mio and Yuri held my hands.

"I knew you love with Kai," said Mio as I look at her with a surprised face. "Ko no Baka," I kept saying it to Kai's face as I imagined it. I am glad that Mathew did not notice me. we arrived in our team room.

(Normal PVO)

"Contestants please get ready in twenty minutes," said personnel form the tournament.

Mio tired to make Jessica forget about Kai. Jessica waited for Mathew to leave the room. Mathew went to Q4's room to talk with Aichi. Then after Mathew left the room, Jessica told Mio and Yuri the truth about her relationship with Kai. Mio and Yuri could only look at the girl as Jessica wept.

"Jessica, we did not know that you used to be friends with Kai. What a jerk-ass," Yuri said as Mio tried to stop Jessica from crying.

"Where did you think I learned to play Vanguard from" Jessica said. _We heard someone knocking on our door._

"You mean the time that you said 'I met my friends because of this card game' you mean Kai" Mio said as Yuri went to see how as at the door. "Hi I came to see Jessica" Yuri lets Misaki inside.

"Fai-chan, it has been a while," Misaki said. Jessica stood up from her seat. "Yes, Nee-chan I missed you, Miwa and Kai"

Mio asked Misaki. "Misaki-san you know Jessica?"

"Are you a friend of Jessica?" Yuri added as Misaki replied, "Yes, we are and Kai did not forget you Jessica but for Miwa I guess he did," Misaki noticed Jessica was not herself after the meeting with Asteroid. Misaki hoped that her words would be enough to bring Jessica back.

"I am not backing down on you," Misaki said to Jessica. _Misaki's thoughts "Fai this is a tournament get your act together"_

"The same goes for the other teams. This is a tournament and get your brain checked" Misaki finally said as Jessica looked at Misaki with watery eyes.

"Watch you mouth" Yuri yelled at Misaki. Jessica interrupts Yuri. "Yuri Stop. Misaki is right

"Fai-chan, good luck and Good luck Team Alice," Misaki said as she left the room. "Arigato, Nee-chan" Jessica said as Misaki smiled. Mio and Yuri noticed Jessica was not nervous anymore. Then the teams went to the main hall of the tournament.

We see MC Miya and Dr. O on stage. Millions of fans of Vanguard watch the special tournament provided by the Tatsunagi Corporation. This tournament was a special chapter of the tournament for the Filipino fans after the Japan Stage. We see Q4, Asteroid, and Dreadnaught together standing side by side. Leon noticed a faint new wind from the participants excluding Aichi, Ren and Kai's Psy Qualia. Leon wanted to know what the new wind was. Team Alice was in the second row in back of Asteroid. Mio was in front of Jessica as Yuri was at the back of Mathew. Yuri was holding the sign of Team Alice. In Team Q4 Shin held the sign, Tetsu for Asteroid but for the other teams a person, form the circuit is holding the team's sign.

"Let me see we have lots of contestants form past tournaments," said MC Miya. Dr. O looks at the contestants.

"We have the defending champions Q4, The new team Asteroid and Team Dreadnaught. This will be SO… exciting as…" said Dr. O as MC Miya interrupts Dr. O. "we have some new faces, let us introduce, Team Alice"

"The favorites to win this special stage" said Dr. O as MC Miya said, "You stole my thunder" Dr. O replied, "You stole mine first. So, payback time"

We hear the song Stand up Dream play in the background as Ultra Rare made their entrance in the stage. Suiko, Kourin and Rekka posed for the camera as the smoke suffocated MC Miya and Dr. O. The fans of Ultra Rare scream loud that included Morikawa in Card Capital. Meanwhile in Card Capital, Miwa together with Reiji, Eiji, Emi, Izaki and Morikawa and a few costumers in the shop watch the tournament. The camera focused on the three strong teams.

"Team Q4, Asteroid and Dreadnaught" Izaki said as Morikawa said "I want Kourin get your cameras on her" Miwa gets Morikawa and ties him on a chair.

Morikawa wonders why Miwa is tied him up. "I want to live and not die after a week just because you broke the shop's Television, Morikawa" Miwa frowned as Izaki calmed down Morikawa.

"Let me go, Sempai" Morikawa said as Miwa ignored him.

"Well at least they focused on the players," said Miwa as Reiji and Eiji asked Morikawa to shut up. "W. F. A. G or Weird for a guy Yo" "I agree" Miwa sighed as the screen focused on Team Alice.

"Team Alice, I never heard of them before," said Emi as Miwa noticed a girl. "Fai-chan, so she really did leave for the Philippines" Emi heard Miwa as she looked at Miwa.

"Fai-chan, who is that Miwa," Emi asked. Miwa looks at Emi as he pulled his collar. "Well you see Emi. She is a friend of ours, back in our childhood" Miwa was chocking a bit as he said it.

Emi then asked "With whom else?" Miwa gulped. "With Kai and Ibuki before Kai's parents died" Morikawa, Izaki, Eiji and Reiji looked at Miwa as Ultra Rare grated the fans watching for around the world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tournament starts: Rivals**

I would like to thank you my readers for reading this story blog and enjoy for those fan-fiction story lovers. I am just a cardfight vanguard fan. All credit goes to the Anime series cardfight vanguard and copy right of the cards. My story is about Toshiki Kai and my OC Jessica Fai Lee. OK story start and let us picture it. Picture the story with your mind. Feel that you are there yourself. Setting: Start of Vanguard aka Season 1 up to Legion Mate.

"We have the defending champions Q4, The new team Asteroid and Team Dreadnaught. This will be SO… exciting as…" said Dr. O as MC Miya interrupts Dr. O. "we have some new faces, let us introduce, Team Alice"

"The favorites to win this special stage" said Dr. O as MC Miya said, "You stole my thunder" Dr. O replied, "You stole mine first. So, payback time"

We hear the song Stand up Dream play in the background as Ultra Rare made their entrance in the stage. Suiko, Kourin and Rekka posed for the camera as the smoke suffocated MC Miya and Dr. O. The fans of Ultra Rare scream loud that included Morikawa in Card Capital. Meanwhile in Card Capital, Miwa together with Reiji, Eiji, Emi, Izaki and Morikawa and a few costumers in the shop watch the tournament. The camera focused on the three strong teams.

"Well at least they focused on the players," said Miwa as Reiji and Eiji asked Morikawa to shut up. "W. F. A. G or Weird for a guy Yo" "I agree" Miwa sighed as the screen focused on Team Alice.

"Team Alice, I never heard of them before," said Emi as Miwa noticed a girl. "Fai-chan, so she really did leave for the Philippines" Emi looked at Miwa.

"Fai-chan? Who is that Miwa," Emi asked. Miwa looks at Emi as he pulled his collar. "Well you see Emi. She is a friend of ours, back in our childhood" Miwa was chocking a bit as he said it.

Emi then asked "With whom else?" Miwa gulped. "With Kai before his parents died" Morikawa, Izaki, Eiji and Reiji looked at Miwa as Ultra Rare greeted the fans watching for around the world.

"Welcome Card fighters!" said Suiko as Kourin and Rekka smiled. Dr. O and MC Miya went beside Ultra Rare.

"Are you ready for some Vanguard?" asked MC Miya as Dr. O replied, "What a stupid question Miya". "Yeah!" the fans screamed.

"I am sure the fans want to skip the rules," Kourin said as Dr. O, Suiko and Rekka agreed. " I agree. With our further delay Let us welcome…" Ultra Rare said as we see Tatsunagi Takudo in his private room.

"The chairman of the VF Circuit Mr. Takudo Tatsunagi," Ultra Rare said as Jessica said, "That boy he came to our school and he replaced my Kagero Deck with this clan. Darn it, I want answers" Takudo makes an announcement. Jessica recalled that day when Takudo replaced her Dragon Dancer Deck with the Angel Paladins. Four months ago before the tournament began.

 **Four Months ago in Alice University**

Takudo Tatsunagi went to the Philippine to invest in WEga. WEga is a video game company in the Philippines. The CEO is Kanazawa Hiro, the father of Taishiwa Kanazawa. WEga is known for there creativeness in the games industry. Takudo went to Manila that day to sign a contract partnership with WEga and the Tatsunagi corporation. But Takudo had other plans in Manila. Takudo was in the verge of finding the Vanguard of a sealed clan known as Angel Paladins, Oracle Time Clocks and Crystal Force. These units of Angel Paladins are under the banner of the United Sanctuary as the Cosmic Angels for Cray. The Oracle Time Clocks are a clan under the star gate that are dedicated to the control and passage of time between the both Cray and Planet Earth. The Crystal Force are a Military force under the Magallanica that controls ice. Takudo was in his car together with Ultra Rare. They arrive at Alice University's main entrance. Takudo looks for the security voice box. Takudo presses the button as the talks with the chief of security.

"I am Takudo Tatsunagi and I requested a tour in your school" Takudo said as the security of the school confirmed the identity of Takudo and Ultra Rare. "Yes, Mr. Tatsunagi" said The guard on duty receives the all clear call for the chief.

"Sorry for the wait, Mr. Tatsunagi and guests. Welcome to Alice University, we are delighted with your visit " said the guard as he pressed the button to open the electronic gates of the school.

The car drives through the gates as the the gates shut. Digital Card Identification Devices or DC-IDs as the students like to call it. The DC-IDs appeared in front of the Takudo and Ultra Rare. They drive to the main registration's office as the Principal of the High School Division awaits their arrival. During that time Jessica and the other members of Team Alice are in the Vanguard Simulation Room.

"Guard with Tarh and and intercept from Nazel" Jessica said as the shield of 26000 blocks the power of the attacking Pelinore powered at 21000. "Captain you beat me again" Mathew said in frustration.

"Thank you Minerva" Jessica said as Mio and Yuri went to Jessica and Mathew.

"Nee-chan your Awsome" "Jessica is in top shape. We can win this tournament no problem" " Yeah~" Mio and Yuri cheered as Mathew smiled. "Yeah we will win this no worries!" The three where enjoying the fantasy of winning the ever nearing tournament. Jessica stomps her foot as the others look at her.

"Do not get too cocky, Team We are up against Q4 and Asteroid. GET YOUR HEADS ON STRAIGHT!" Jessica said as Mio, Yuri and Mathew turned white. Jessica walks back to the machine. "Yuri fight me"

"Sure thing captain" Yuri said as The Principal was giving his tour to Takudo and Ultra Rare. "As you can see, Mr. Tatsunagi we have the best resources for students. I am sure that our school is the right one that you are looking for" Takudo heard Yuri and Jessica's cardfight.

 **Jessica's turn:**

"Ride the Vanguard, Dragonic Overlord 'the End'" Jessica said as she showed a copy of Dragonic Overlord 'the End' from her hand.

Takudo asked the principal if they can watch the fight."Yes we can please come this way" the Principal said as they saw units of Aqua force and Kagero on play. Jessica had Burning Horn, Nehalem in the front row together with Dragonic Overlord 'the End' as the vanguard and at the back row are Flame of Promise, Aermo (at the back of Dragonic Overlord), Dragon Monk, Genjo and Bhar. Over at Yuri's side she has Tear Knight, Lazarus, Battle Siren, Teresa (as the Vanguard) with Corral Assault in the front as they are backed up by Patrol Swimming Jelly-fish, Tear Knight Cyprus and Splash Assault.

"They are even" Mio said as Mathew nodded. "Takudo, Suiko and Rekka look" Kourin told them to look at Jessica.

"Red Psy Qualia" Takudo said in shock. "Interesting that girl shares the same color as Toshiki Kai" Suiko compares the play-style of both fighters. "Can two people share that?" Kourin asked Suiko.

"Cool that girl is blazing hot" Rekka said as Yuri guards with three stand triggers. "Guard with three Mass Production Warrior" Yuri placed the cards in the guard circle as Jessica smirked.

"Alright, Counter Blast One and i discard a card" Jessica said as The End stands up thanks to the Persona Blast. Yuri noticed that Aermo was standing as well. "No good, I have to hope for a heal trigger"

"Now finish this Dragonic Overlord and Aermo" Jessica said as she did two soul blast. "The power is 43000" Mathew gasped as Jessica's twin drive relieved not triggers.

"And Yuri got one heal triggers" Mio said as Yuri was now at four damage.

"No its is time to turn things around" Yuri said as Jessica ended her turn

"these are our top student in Vanguard and their captain is Ms. Jessica Faith Lee" the principal said as Takudo linked to Jessica's Psy Qualia. Jessica turned her head to where Takudo stands. "What its..."

 **Yuri's turn:**

"Stand and Draw," said Yuri as she drew one card form her deck. Yuri was good in using Aqua force. She drew Tidal Queen General, Elisa.

(Tidal Wind Queen General, Elisa is a grade three unit under the banner of Aqua force. This is a grade three unit with a twin drive skill. Race: Aquaroid (Limit Break 4)V: [When this unit is placed in the Vanguard Circle] Return two back row units to your deck and superior call two new grade one units to the field and those units gain +5000 until the end of turn. (ACT) V/R: [ Counter Blast 2 and Soul Blast 3] When this unit attacks and it is the last attack of the turn. Choose two units in your field and re-stand them and the units gain + 10000 for that turn. RR)

"Ride My Vanguard Tidal Wind Queen General, Elisa" said Yuri as Jessica looked at her cards. "Your main card has finally come" Mathew smiled as Yuri was about to start her attacks.

"they are the once we are looking for right" said Kourin as Takudo replied, "indeed" The principal noticed Takudo and Ultra Rare started to watch the fight. Takudo erased the principal's memory as he sent him back to his office.

"Suiko can you find them?" Takudo asked. "Yes we found them but only one of them has Psy Qualia" Takudo looks at Jessica. "That card fighter" Takudo pointed at Jessica as Ultra Rare smiled.

"It is a girl this time" Rekka said with glee. Kourin looks at Suiko. "What are you searching?" "Information about her" Suiko hacked the main computer of the school as Takudo used his Psy Qualia on them.

"Wait Takudo" Suiko said as Takudo replied," Its alright her power is not tainted with the void or Link Joker" Takudo opens his hand as his hand points at Jessica. Jessica was busy fighting with Yuri not noticing Takudo's Psy Qualia.

Jessica hears Takudo by Psy Qualia."I am not an enemy. I wish to have a word with you, Jessica Faith Lee" Jessica wonders who was talking to her.

 **Reality:**

Jessica slams her hand on the table. Yuri and the others noticed Jessica was already on the floor.

"CAPTIAN" Mathew yelled as Mio and Yuri ran to Jessica. "Nee-chan, Are you alright?"

"Nurse!" Yuri said as she went to get the school nurse as Jessica wonders where she was.

 **In Planet Cray:**

Jessica wanders around a pitch black place. She looks around to see no one. "Where am I?" During this time Takudo and the others left the school. Takudo appears in front of Jessica. Takudo smiles at Jessica.

"Well come to Planet Cray" Takudo said as he snapped his fingers together. Jessica's Psy Qualia was glowing form her eyes. What?! Angels"

"Our Vanguard, We have been waiting for you" a woman's voice echoed. Jessica was scared. "Where are you Minerva?" Jessica hears Minerva's weak voice.

"My Vanguard Help me"Jessica was shocked as a tear fell form her eyes. "Minerva, where are you?" Jessica yelled as a unit with Silver Wings showed herself to Jessica.

"Who are you? How do you know me?" Jessica asked the mysterious unit. Mio and the others where already trying to wake Jessica as Jessica was still talking to Takudo on Cray. The unit went to Takudo.

"I am a friend and i want to speak with you in private, Jessica" Takudo in front of Jessica as she tried to stand "Your not getting that from me" Takudo takes Jessica's deck. "Minerva" Jessica fell on the ground.

Takudo looks at Jessica as he said "she is still conscious" Takudo brought out a deck case and placed it beside Jessica. "Here, this is your deck now"

Jessica with her last remaining strength replied, "No give them back, Minerva"

Jessica was breathing deeply. Her breath was heavy as she continued to gasping for air. Until she fainted. Takudo sent themselves back to Earth as if they did not visit the school. Jessica wakes up in the infirmary of the school. Mio and the other did not remember what happen. Only Jessica remembered what happened that day. She opens her deck. Jessica frowns.

"Angel Paladins... A Clan that i never knew existed in Cray" Jessica said as she sees the cards. _I want my Kagero cards back. Those cards mean the world to me._

Jessica recalled the time she had with Kai, Miwa, Misaki and Ibuki ten years ago. She looks at the window as the wind blew. We see a young brow- haired boy running with a sliver-hairedand a yellow-haired boys. This was their lives ten years ago before Kai and Misaki's parents died.

"Hey Kai wait up" the young Miwa yelled as young Ibuki tried to catch up. The young Toshiki was excited. "Hurry up, I am not slowing down" the young Miwa and young Ibuki sighed. Over at Card Capital... The young girls played Vanguard as they waited for the boys. Shin was still a high school student. Mr. Mark was with Shin. Both high school boys are in a shop apron colored blue and yellow.

"Misaki is adorable" said Mr. Mark as Shin nodded. Mr. Tokura and his wife smiled as they watch their daughter. "Ride Goddess of the full moon, Tsukiyomi" Misaki rode the unit.

"Tsukiyomi Oh No..." The young Jessica said as the boys arrived in the shop. "Welcome kids" the two young high school boys greeted.

"We are here!" the young Kai said as the young Jessica said, "Misaki, No fair you beat me again. Once More!" as the young Jessica pointed at young Misaki. The young Misaki puffed her checks out.

"No, I want to fight Miwa" young Misaki said as the young Miwa pointed at himself and asked, "ME?" young Ibuki laughed as the young Kai bought a few packs of Kagero. Young Kai noticed Jessica was alone.

"What are you doing alone?" Young Kai asked. "Editing my deck" Young Jessica replied as young Kai offered his packs to her. "Here this from the new set" Kai gave it to Jessica.

"Open it, i know you want that card" Kai said as he opened a different pack.

The young girl looks at the pack as she wished for that card. _I want her. I want the Dragon Queen. Dragon Dancer of Flames, Minerva._

 _The young girl opened the pack and her wish came true._ "I got it" young Jessica said as the young Kai smiled and said, "Look i got Dragonic Overlord"

Shin and the others went to the happy boy and girl. "What do you guys get?" the excited teens asked. The two children showed the cards.

"We got the Leaders of Kagero" the two young kids said as their friends said "Well Let us have some fun" The two kids nodded as they rushed to play with their friends.

 _ **_End of FLASH BACK_**_

"So that is your name. Takudo Tatsunagi" Jessica said as she and Takudo glanced at each other. Takudo smiled.

"So there you are, Ms. Jessica Faith Lee the Angel of Crimson " Takudo said as he looked at Jessica. Jessica was angry but at the same time relived. Suiko gives Takudo the mic.

"Welcome card fighters from all over Asia. I would like to give you my warmest welcome to my special tournament here in the Philippines. This Stadium in Manila and people around the world will witness the card fights that will be the high light of this historical event," Takudo said as he smiled at the contestants.

"I am expecting great thing from you all not for the purpose of entertainment but as card fighters of the magnificent game called Vanguard. Give it your best everyone and once again Good day to you all" Takudo said as he hands the mic back to Suiko.

"Thank you Takudo-san for your welcome address" said Kourin as Dr. O and MC Miya announce the special rules that will be effective in four rounds in the tournament.

"Our first round is the Elimination Round. In this part of the tournament the special rule... " " BORING, QUIET YOU TWO! (Rekka yelled at MC Miya and Dr. O) "

Ultra rare asked "Want us to explain this for you". The audience yelled "Yes".

"OK everyone as Dr.O said this is the elimination round, "said Rekka as five card icons appear on the background on stage.

"These icons have special rule on them each raising the level of Difficulty higher" said Suiko as Kourin said "before the fight begins the player who will start first will pick the rule"

Everyone looks at Ultra Rare as the five card icons shuffled on screen. Everyone in Card Capital felt nervous for Q4. Reiji and Eiji where worried for wondered if Aichi would be Ok. Miwa was thinking.

"This will test the player's skill to adapt under pressure" said Miwa as Emi, Reiji and Eiji said, "Kamui will collapse under pressure"

"My students will not fail me" said Morikawa as Izaki and Miwa commented, "since when did they became your students" Morikawa sweat dropped. "Shut Up"

The icons stopped as they are arranged in a random format. Everyone looks at the icons as the teams wait anxiously for the special rule in the tournament. Ultra Rare smiled as they decided to chose the rule for the preliminary round for the tournament. Everyone noticed that one card was left on stage. Aichi and Kamui gulped as they waited for the rule. Ren and Kai looked at the screen. The card flips up as it reviled. The rule swap decks. Everyone except Team Alice was shocked.

"This rule is like a double edge sword" said MC Miya as Dr. O agreed. Kourin and Rekka explained ore as a visual aid was presented.

"In this rule you are to exchange your deck with your opponent. After exchanging both players must play with their swapped cards and the rules during battle are he same as any regular cardfight" said Kourin.

"So that means if you are a Narukami user and your opponent uses Royal Paladins then" said Misaki said as Ren continued.

"You will end up playing a clan other that what you are used to," said Ren as Kamui freaked out.

"this stinks i can not use a clan other than Nova Grapplers" said Kamui as Reiji and Eiji where crying for Kamui. "Relax Kamui" Aichi smiled as Kamui nodded.

"I think its a great rule" said Misaki as the teams are shuffled and sent to there blocks. Kamui looks at Misaki. "Why is this great?"

"I can win in our fights" Misaki said as Kamui realized something. "Misaki can memorize the decks" Aichi blurted out. "That is right, Aichi" Misaki smiles.

The teams went to there rides as they made their way to the block areas. Asteroid, Q4 and Dreadnaught split up as the first three players went to there places. Aichi, was in block a together with Mathew, Kenji, Ren, Chris and Leon. Misaki was in block b together with Asaka, Yuri, Ali, Mio and Sharlene. Lastly in block c Kamui is grouped with Kai ,Gai, Lee, Jessica and Julian.


	3. Chapter 3

Tournament of Block A, B, C

I would like to thank you my readers for reading this story blog and enjoy for those fan-fiction story lovers. I am just a cardfight vanguard fan. All credit goes to the Anime series cardfight vanguard and copy right of the cards. My story is about Toshiki Kai and my OC Jessica Fai Lee. OK story start and let us picture it. Picture the story with your mind. Feel that you are there yourself. Setting: Start of Vanguard aka Season 1 up to Legion Mate.

"This will test the player's skill to adapt under pressure" said Miwa as Emi, Reiji and Eiji said, "Kamui will collapse under pressure"

"My students will not fail me" said Morikawa as Izaki and Miwa commented, "since when did they became your students?" Morikawa sweat dropped. "Shut Up "

The icons stopped as they are arranged in a random format. Everyone looks at the icons as the teams wait anxiously for the special rule in the tournament. Ultra Rare smiled as they decided to chose the rule for the preliminary round for the tournament. Everyone noticed that one card was left on stage. Aichi and Kamui gulped as they waited for the rule. Ren and Kai looked at the screen. The card flips up as it reviled. The rule swap decks. Everyone except Team Alice was shocked.

"This will be a piece of cake Team" Yuri and Mathew said as Jessica gave them a death glare. "Sorry" Mathew and Yuri quickly said as the team where lead to their shuttles.

"This rule is like a double edge sword" said MC Miya as Dr. O agreed. "This is a true test for card fighters. This will test if they are truly the vanguards of their clan"

The shuttle arrives for the first stop which is the stadium for block a. We see Aichi arriving as together with Mathew, Kenji, Ren, Chris and Leon. The doors to the shuttles open.

"Aichi, take care" Misaki said as Aichi nodded to Misaki. Kamui gave a thumbs up to Aichi. "We will win this, Bro"

"Kai, favor take care of Asaka for me" Ren said as he got out of the shuttle. "A-chan, Good luck and you too Kai" Asaka waved good bye to Ren.

"As usual Kai ignored me" Ren said as Kenji arrived. "Kenji image of victory" Yuri said as Kenji nodded. "Good Luck, Emperor" Gai said as Kenji wished them luck too.

"Chris do not screw up" Yelled Lee as Ali said "Do your best, Chris and you will be fine. Am i right, Lee?" Chris smiled as he said"Sure same to you" as Leon arrives.

"Master Leon, Take care and Good Luck" said Sharlene and Julian said as Leon nodded. Leon then said, "You have my word, and same to you, Sharlene and Julian" Julian and Sharlene smiled.

"Hi Ren" Aichi greeted Ren. Ren smiled. "Aichi,Kenji, Chris and Leon Hello" as Kenji, Leon and Lee smirked.

"Fancy meeting you here Ren" Kenji said as Leon said, "Prepare to lose Suzugamori. I will defeat you " Ren smirked as he replied "Not on my watch, Leon" Aichi noticed Mathew.

"Hi Mathew-kun Huh? What is the matter?" Aichi grew concern for Mathew. Mathew felt like a kid in a candy store as he went to the others.

"The Great Ren Suzugamori, The Child of Prophecy, Leon, The genius Chris and The Emperor, Kenji Mitsusada" Mathew said as Aichi sweat dropped. "Aichi, you know him?" Kenji went to Aichi.

"Yeah Kenji. He is a member of Team Alice. His name is Mathew De Vera," Aichi said as Kenji and Leon said "Ok so he is our enemy"

"That is funny Mathew-kun" Ren said as he understood the joke. "You get that?"Chis wondered what was the logic. "Well i can not say that he is enemy yet Leon-kun"

Leon sighed as Kenji smiled. "This is the start of a good friendship" Mathew said as Ren agreed. The shuttles left as the referee of Block A appeared.

"Contestants for Block A please gather here" the referee for Block A said as Aichi and the others went to a rooms and waited for their match.

Meanwhile in Block B, We see Asaka, Misaki, Ali, Yuri, Mio and Sharlene arriving to the stadium for Block B fighters. Asaka was the first to arrive. She noticed that the other team's shuttle's coming. Misaki went out of their shuttle as she looks at Asaka. Yuri noticed Misaki and Asaka together. Mio went out of the shuttle she was nervous to see her opponents. Ali noticed that he was the only boy in block b which was **really** awkward for him but he likes it.

"Thanks Kai for doing Ren a favor" Asaka said as Kai nodded. "Text him your-self that you are here safely" Kai closed the door quickly as Asaka sweat dropped. "what was that?" Asaka wondered why Kai said that.

"Misaki good luck out there" Kamui said as Misaki went out. "Kamui, same to you" Misaki smiled at Asaka as Yuri went out of their shuttle.

"Sis, Take Care and i will do my best" Gai said as Yuri replied, "You better do so"Gai sweat dropped as the shuttle for Team Alice arrives.

"Mio Good Luck you can do it" Jessica said as Mio sniffed. "Cry baby but still i know it may be scary but try to have fun Mio-chan" Jessica pats Mio on the head.

"That is sweet" Asaka said as it reminded her of Kai and Aichi. "I did not know you found a friend, Fai" Misaki said as Asaka asked. "You know the leader of Alice" Misaki nodded to Asaka.

"How?" Asaka then asked. "She is my friend when we where still kids and Jessica is Japanese" Misaki explained as Asaka looks at Mio. "I see so then that means" Misaki continued.

"She is as strong as Kai" Misaki finished Asaka's sentence. Mio went to Misaki. "Nee-chan asked me to say hi to you Misaki-san" Mio said as Misaki smiled at Mio.

"That was so cute" Yuri said as she patted Mio on the head. "hum..." Mio blushed as she felt embarrassed. Ali noticed Mio.

"Hey, cutie Oh... Sorry may i ask for your name young lady" Ali said as he recognized Mio. Mio blinked before she answered Ali. "Nice to see you too, son of the president of the company, ZenKat"

"as expected form the daughter of my father's business partner. Taishiwa Kanazawa" Ali said as Yuri, Misaki and Asaka wonder what was going on. "Sorry gang" Ali quickly apologized.

"Let me explain Mio is her nickname as her real name is Taishiwa Kanazawa daughter of the CEO of WEga and Our fathers are business associates," Ali clarified as Mio sighed.

"We know each other when we where kids and My family used to live in Singapore before we moved to the Philippines and I met Jessica nee-chan" Mio said as Ali asked.

"I wonder how Jessica looks like?" Mio laughs as she brought out her phone for Ali. "Here" Mio said as she showed a picture of Jessica. Ali was surprised.

"She is a 17 year old babe"Ali commented as Yuri said, "She the captain of Alice so then she must be good" Yuri showed a magazine article about Team Alice with individual shots of the members.

"She looks like Kourin" Asaka said as Mio replied, "She gets that a lot and some people mistake her for Kourin Tatsunagi" Misaki smiled as she said, "I bet she is pissed off"

"Sharlene, Do your best" Julian said as Sharlene replied, "Ok... I will try" Yuri called Sharlene over. "Over here Sharlene" Sharlene replied, "Coming"

The shuttles left as the referee for Block B said "Contestants please come here and i will show you to the play area"

Kai and the others went to the last stadium. The referees waited until the players where all in their respective stadiums. We see the last set of Players arrive. They are the Block C players. We have Kai ,Gai, Lee, Jessica and Julian standing as they waited for Kamui. Kai noticed Jessica was near him. Jessica was arranging her deck but Kai noticed that she was not smiling. Kai went to Jessica.

"Fai-chan, What is the matter?" Kai asked Jessica. Jessica sighed as she asked Kai a question. "Toshiki, do you know the feeling of your avatar not being with you?"

Kai was shocked to hear Jessica ask a question. He recalled the time when Leon made his deal with the Void for the Aqua Force Clan. Kai replied, "Why do you feel empty?"

"Empty... Huh?" Jessica said in a sad tone. "Let me re phrase that you feel empty because you do not have Minerva by your side" Jessica looked at Kai as Kai knew that that was it.

"How did you know?" Jessica asked as the referee for Block C called the players. "This way to the waiting area Players"


End file.
